une amitié entre une gryffondor et un serpentard
by electra923
Summary: elle est une gryffondor , lui est un serpentard tous semble les séparé est pourtant .  les apparences sont trompeuses pour le découvrir lisait.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE I : UNE RENCONTRE INNATENDUS

Hermione granger est une jeune femme qui se pr pare pour sa septi me ann es a Poudlard, elle croit d ailleurs quelle va la passer comme chaque ann es avec ses amis Gryffondor, mais Dumbledore en a d cid autrement.

Les parents d Hermione l emm nent la gare a la gare puis elle emprunte le passage secret de la voie neuf trois quart qui m ne au poudlard express, lorsque d un coup elle vit Hagrid arriv avec une enveloppe pour elle qui lui annonce qu elle sera pr f te en chef et quelle voyagera dans le wagon d or avec son colocataire lui aussi pr fet en chef.

Elle rejoint Harry et Ron pour leur dire la bonne nouvelle, Hagrid fait signe a Hermione de monter dans le train pour chercher son wagon et donc de la m me fa on le compartiment d or, quand elle entre a l int rieur, elle voit Draco Malfoy allong entrain de lire une revue de quidditch il l a vit mais ne la traita pas de sang de bourbe ou de miss je sais tout comme a son habitude.

DRACO : Salut ! Hermione, c est toi ma colocataire.  
>HERMIONE : Salut ! Draco, oui, c est moi ta colocataire. Comment vas-tu ?<br>D : Sa va, je suis content que tu sois avec moi ici.  
>H : Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?<br>D : Crabb et Goyle m ont exclu de mon propre groupe et Pansy raconte tout le monde que je suis avec elle. Mais moi je suis amoureux d une autre fille.  
>H : OH ! Mon pauvre tu as essay de lui dire.<br>D : Oui, mais changeons de sujet tu as chang de coupe de cheveux et de fa on de t habiller cela te va tr s bien.  
>H : Merci ! Pour ce compliment.<p>

En effet, Hermione avait maintenant les cheveux mi-longs lisser, elle portait une mini jupe rouge avec le top a bretelles fines et enfin elle portait des bottes a talon aiguilles.

Elle se tourna pour ranger sa valise et c est la que Draco remarqu t son tatouage qui repr sentait une rose encercl de flammes bleu lectrique.

D : Ton tatouage est magnifique, tes parents ton laisser le faire !  
>H : Oui, ils ont m me dit que c tait une fa on d affirmer ma f minit , au fait merci. Toi aussi tu porte un tatouage.<p>

Draco porte un d bardeur noir moulant ainsi qu un jean de la m me couleur.  
>D : Mon tatouage repr sente un serpent entour de flammes, voila pourquoi ils m ont exclu de mon groupe.<p>

Au bout de dix minutes Hermione vit Harry arriver, en courant vers son compartiment, pour lui dire que cette ann e les matchs de QUIDDITCH all tre organis entre Poudlard et toutes les autres coles dans le cadre d un grand tournoi.

D : Bonjour ! Harry, comment va tu ?  
>Harry a Hermione : il ne m a pas appel Potter.<br>Harry a Draco: Bonjour! Malf . Draco sa va et toi ?  
>D: Tout VA bien.<p>

Harry repartit dans le compartiment o il tait, il raconta a Ron ce qui venait de ce passer.

Au bout d une heure ils arriv rent enfin Poudlard, Harry et ses amis attendirent Hermione, ils furent surpris de voir Hermione et Draco prendre la m me cal che en riant et en s entendant bien.

Une fois tout les l ves dans la grande salle, Dumby f t son discours puis il f t appara tre le banquet. Draco regarder Hermione a sa table, il aurait pr f rait tre avec elle plut t qu a la table des Serpentard. Au bout de cinq minutes Pansy s approch t de Draco en le voyant se d battre avec elle, Grabb et Goyle rigolait plein poumons. En voyant cela Hermione vint au secours de son nouvel ami, les deux anciens amis de Draco la trait rent de sang de bourbe, elle voulut riposter mais Rogue demand t Rusard de les emmener leur appartement.  
>Leurs chambres sont grandes et lumineuses situ es en face l une de l autre, la salle commune tait immense, de m me pour la salle de bain, avant de partir Rusard leur demand t de choisir un mot de passe pour entrer dans leur appartement ils choisirent AMITI NOUVELLES .<p>

Une fois Rusard partit, ils rest rent une heure discuter pour mieux se connaitre, une heure plus tard ils all rent se coucher car la journ e du lendemain allait tre longue. A 6 h 00 du matin le r veil de nos deux amis sonn t, Dray sortit le premier suivit de pr s par Hermy, Dray f t surpris de voir Hermione avec un pyjama composait d un d bardeur en soie rouge et du short assortis, elle avait visiblement laiss sont look s rieux au placard.

Draco all t prendre sa douche pendant qu Hermione choisissait ses v tements car m me si elle devait mettre sa robe de sorcier par-dessus, elle aimait s habiller a sa guise.  
>Elle choisit un pantalon rouge avec un chemisier de la m me couleur ainsi que des baskets montantes rouges paillettes. Hermione sortit de sa chambre et allum t la chaine st r o, elle se mit danser dans la salle commune, quant Draco la vit se d hancher sur une musique moldus, lorsqu elle se retourn t et qu elle vit Draco, Hermione d cida d aller se laver.<p>

Draco lui alla s habiller avec un d bardeur moulant ainsi qu avec un pantalon noir et enfin des bottes en cuir noir. Une heure plus tard ils taient enfin tous les deux pr s aller en cours.

Leurs premiers cour de la journ e est d fense contre les forces du mal, en arrivant Hermione alla s asseoir a sa place habituelle, elle f t signe a Draco de s assoir a cot d elle, Harry en voyant cela n en croit pas ses yeux.

Les autres cours de la matin e pass rent, et Hermione et Draco all rent ensemble chaque cours.

A midi ils all rent manger durant le repas Hermione re ut un mot de Draco L invitant son entrainement de Quidditch, elle accept t son invitation.

A treize heure trente tout les Serpentard all rent a l entrainement, Hermione qui n avait pas cour avait retir sa robe de sorci re, est alla s installer dans les tribunes du stade de Quidditch.  
>Draco mont t sur son balai et fit le tour du terrain en attendant que le vif d or fasse son, apparitions, Hermione l encourage t dans les gradins.<br>Au bout d une demie heure, le vif d or fit son apparitions, Draco se lan t a sa poursuite et quelques minutes plus tard l attrap t en vol. Une fois l entrainement terminer Hermione all t le rejoindre sous les yeux c ur des Serpentard.

La journ e de classe tait enfin fini, le serpent et la lionne all rent dans leur appartement pour faire leur devoirs, ils taient en pleine r dactions pour leur cour de m tamorphose quand quelqu un touss t derri re la toile qui servait de passage Hermione alla l ouvrir et vit Ginny et Harry s embrasser, Draco la rejoignit et vit la m me chose, Harry les remarqu t. Il leur dit que le diner tait avanc d une heure au lieu de dix neuf heures trente, il serait dix-neuf heures.

Les deux tourtereaux partirent, et nos deux pr fets retourn rent leur devoir, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Rusard vint les interrompre pour leurs donner une lettre venant du proviseur, il est crit que le diner du lendemain allait servir de pr sentation des coles pour le tournoi ainsi que des 150 ans de Poudlard, en cette occasion un grand bal allait tre donn , il ajout t que tout les l ves devait tre en tenu de soir e.

Draco : La poisse ! Qui je vais choisir comme cavali re.  
>Hermione : Moi, enfin si tu veux.<br>Draco : Avec plaisir.

L heure du diner sonn t, Hermione et Draco descendirent a la salle manger, Dumbledore se lev t pour leur annoncer que les cours du lendemain allait, tre supprimer et que les l ves accompagner de Dumby iront au chemin de traverse faire les boutiques pour la soir e. A la fin de son annonce Dumby fit apparaitre gr ce sa baguette magique le festin, Hermione regardait amuser Ginny et Harry qui tait devenus ins parables.

Ron : Mione, est-ce que tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?  
>Hermione : D sol , j ai d j un cavalier.<br>Ron : Qui a ?  
>Hermione : Draco<p>

1


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE II FETE ET REVELATIONS:

A la fin du repas Draco vient chercher Hermione et ils mont rent tout les deux dans leurs appartements.

Hermione : Bonne nuit ! Dray.  
>Draco : Bonne nuit ! Hermy.<p>

Ils se r veill rent tout deux a six heures du matin, Hermy et Dray sortirent en m me temps de leurs chambre. Sur la table du salon il y avait une pile de lettre que leurs hiboux leur avaient apport e.

Ils n y pr t rent pas attention, Hermy all t s assoir sur le canap Dray en f t de m me, ils attendirent six heure trente pour se pr parer, aujourd hui ils avaient carte blanche pour se qui tait la de la fa on dont il devait se v tir pour cette sortit shopping, ils ne devaient partirent qu a sept heure trente. Hermione alla se doucher, une vingtaine de minute plus tard elle sortit juste v tu d une serviette, Dray ne put s emp cher de la regarder allait dans sa chambre, il alla lui aussi prendre sa douche.

Hermione choisit une mini jupe noire ainsi qu un bustier noir a bretelle et enfin des bottes talon aiguillent et le blouson en cuir, elle y ajout t des lunettes noires, Dray quant a lui mit un d bardeur moulant noir, un pantalon noir, des bottes en cuir, un blouson en cuir et des lunettes noires.  
>Ils sortirent tout les deux de leurs chambres, Dray pens t qu enfin la lionne n tait plus mademoiselle je sais tout mais bien son Hermione.<p>

Dumby appel t les l ves a sept heures pour le petit d jeuner, tout les Gryffondor furent surpris de voir Hermione et Draco habiller pareille.

Harry : Tu ne va pas y aller comme sa ?  
>Hermy : Si, pourquoi ?<br>Harry : tu ressemble Draco.  
>Ginny : Ta tenu est top de chez top.<br>Hermy : Merci !

Dumby dit aux l ves de monter dans les cal ches qui vont les emmener vers le chemin de traverse, une fois aux chemins de traverse, Hermy demand t a Dray de l accompagner jusqu a la boutique de tenu de soir e, elle all t au rayon robe de soir e et Draco au rayon smoking.  
>Hermione choisissait sa robe quand ginny la rejoignit, Hermione choisit une robe rouge d collet ouverte sur les cot avec les gants et les chaussures assortis.<p>

Dray lui choisit un smoking noir avec le gilet et la chemise assortit, ainsi que les chaussures vernis. Hermy sortit suivit de Dray, elle all t a la boutique de maquillage, o elle prend le tube de rouge l vres FUSION .

Une heure plus tard les l ves sont de retour POUDLARD, les professeurs pr parent la salle de bal, pendant que les l ves se pr parent pour la soir e, Hermione all t dans sa chambre elle appel t Ginny pour quelle l aide se pr parer, naturellement elle arriv t avec Harry qui t d j en smoking, elle tenait un sac qui contenait ses affaires, pendant que les filles se pr paraient Dray et Harry en profit rent pour se parlait.

HARRY : Pourquoi es-tu devenus gentil avec tout le monde ?  
>DRAY : J en ai marre d tre m chant et sournois, en plus je n aurais pas pu dire a Hermy se que je ressens pour elle.<br>HARRY : Es-tu ressens quoi pour elle ?  
>DRAY : Je suis follement et perdument amoureux d elle et ce depuis notre deuxi me ann es ici POUDLARD.<br>Harry allait lui r pondre quand ils entendirent la porte de la chambre d Hermy s ouvrir, Gin sortit la premi re. Ginny n avait pas montr sa robe Harry, elle tait v tue d une robe bleu marine paillet s ainsi que les chaussures et les gants assortis, ses cheveux taient lisses et retenu par un chignon, ainsi qu un maquillage tr s l ger. Dray lui ne tenait plus en place enfin la lionne sortit de sa chambre, elle tait habiller de sa superbe robe rouge d collet en soie, ainsi que les gants et les chaussures assortit, sont maquillage tait plus prononc que celui de Ginny, le rouge l vres Fusion donn a ses l vres un aspect brillant et pulpeux.  
>Harry Ginny : Tu es sublime ma puce.<br>Dray Hermy : Tu es magnifique Les filles : Merci

Dumby appel t tout les l ves et en premier lieu les pr fets rejoindre la salle de bal.  
>Harry et ginny partirent en premier, Hermione allait les suivre quand Dray la retient par le bras.<p>

Dray : il faut que je te dise une chose tr s importante.  
>Hermy : va s y je t coute Dray : depuis notre deuxi me ann e, je suis follement et irr vocablement amoureux de toi, et je voudrais qu on sorte ensemble ?<br>Hermy pour seul r ponse lui donn t un baiser.  
>Dray : c est ou alors.<br>Hermy : c est oui.

Dray sortit de sa poche une boite, il l ouvrit et a l int rieur il y avait deux bagues une avec le pr nom d Hermione et l autre avec celui de Draco, Dray prit celle avec le pr nom de la princesse des Gryffondor et Hermione prit celle avec le nom du prince des Serpentard.

Ils descendirent jusqu la salle de bal, Rogue demand t au pr fet de s avancer en premier, car il devait avancer pr s de la sc ne pour la pr sentation des quipes des autres coles de magie, ensuite les autres l ves de Poudlard rejoignirent les pr fets, Dumby commen t :

* L ACADEMIE BEAUX BATON qui sera la pour encourager toutes les quipes,  
>* L EQUIPE DU NORD avec Victor KRUM,<br>* L EQUPE DE France,  
>* LEQUIPE D Espagne,<br>* Et enfin l Equipe DU JAPON.

Dumby ajout t que la f te commence. Ron all t voir Hermione qui dansait avec Draco.  
>Ron : je peux te parler ?<br>Hermione : non d sol , je ne te parle plus pendant les soir es.

Ron vit la bague au doigt d Hermione et la il comprend tout. Lavande sa cavali re allait lui proposait de danser quand fleur delatour s approch t est lui propos t Ron lui dit oui sans h sitation. La musique change t pour un slow, Dray prit tendrement Hermy dans ses bras. Ils commenc rent danser , les deux tourtereaux taient coller au plus pr s. A minuit, les l ves entendirent des p tards retentirent, Dumby avait pr par un feu d artifice magnifique.  
>Il est vingt trois heures quand les pr fets sont appel s sur sc ne, le principal leur explique qu ils devront surveiller leurs maisons mais aussi les membres des autres quipes pour le tournoi.<p>

Vers une heure du matin alors que la f te battait son plein, Hermy demande a Dray de l accompagner jusqu leurs chambre. Une fois a l int rieur, Hermy all t dans la salle de bain se changer, elle portait maintenant une nuisette rouge et ses cheveux taient attacher d une pince.

Dray la regard avec insistance, lorsque elle s approch t et l embrass t tendrement.  
>Draco all t a son tour se changer et revint torse nu avec en bas un short de couleur noir.<p>

Lorsque Dray vit Hermy endormit sur le canap du salon, il all t la r veillait et l emmen t dans sa chambre.

Dray : Bonne nuit ! Ma lionne ador e !  
>Hermy : bonne nuit ! Mon serpent ch ri !<p>

Ils s embrass rent tout deux et Draco all t dormir.

Le lendemain matin tout les l ves furent r veill , a cinq heures par le principal qui leurs annon t les quipes contre qui il allait jouer au premier tour du tournois :

I. SERPENTARD contre L EQUIPE DE France,  
>II. GRYFFONDOR contre L EQUIPE DU NORD,<br>III. POUFFESOUFFLE contre L EQUIPE DU JAPON,  
>IV. SERDAIGLE contre L EQUIPE D Espagne.<p>

Draco fut surpris du choix de l adversaire de Serpentard, de m me qu Hermy fut surprise du fait que sa maison allait affronter l quipe de Victor Krum.

Dumby ajout t que chaque joueur devait choisir une fille pour l encourager individuellement et quelle devra porter les couleurs de la maison du dit joueur m me si elle est d une maison diff rente. Dray demand t Hermy d tre sa pom-pom girl attitr , elle accept t sans h sitations.  
>Le directeur demand t au l ves de descendre dans la grande salle pour la pr paration du tournois et qu ils ne devraient tre en aucun cas habill avec leur de sorcier.<br>Hermione all t se changer elle mit une robe bustier noire a paillette et des escarpins a talon de la m me couleur quand elle sortit de sa chambre Draco f t une fois de plus surpris par la f minit que sa lionne d gag . Dray alla lui aussi s habiller il mit un jean bleu d lav et un d bardeur moulant le tout agr ment par des baskets.

Hermy et Dray descendirent a la grande salle, en chemin ils crois rent Viktor Krum qui s approch t d eux et dit a Hermione qu il lui avait envoy beaucoup de lettre pendant l t et qu elle ne lui avait pas r pondu . Hermione lui r pond que maintenant elle sort avec Draco et qu elle l aime passionn ment puis les deus tourtereaux partirent vers la grande salle et l Dumby leur dit que le joueur doit tre assis a la table de la fille qu il a choisit.

Hermy prit Dray par le bras et l emmen t la table des Gryffondor, Ron les voyants f t content que Lavande soit avec lui. Ginny vit Hermione et Draco s embrasser.

Ginny : Sa fait combien de temps que vous tes ensemble ?  
>Hermione : Depuis la soir e d hier Ginny : Je suis contente pour vous deux<p>

1


End file.
